


basic

by suugei



Category: Tekken
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's honestly cheesy but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suugei/pseuds/suugei
Summary: Steve wins in a tournament and Hwoarang is proud of him.





	basic

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot seriously deviates from my usual writing style;; i experimented and idk whether im proud of it or not, but i hoped you'll enjoy it either way xx 
> 
> ps. it's hard 4 me to write fluffy scenes and happy characters. this fic contains both of those elements
> 
> pps. hwoasteve is a v nice ship isnt it!!!!
> 
> ppps. i didnt proof read o sht...

Steve lands the final blow on his enemy, instantly knocking his opponent down. The crowd cheers for Steve. Steve turns and looks around the crowd and thrusts his fist up the air, making the crowd cheer louder. Steve sees Hwoarang in the crowd clapping and cheering for him as well. They grin at each other as they lock eyes. Hwoarang mouths "I am so proud of you!" to Steve. Steve chuckles and looks at the ground, feeling slightly flustered. Steve seeing Hwoarang so happy makes him elated. Steve then slowly walks out of the arena while waving goodbye to the audience. As he is finally near the entrance to the backstage where his dressing room is, he turns back at the crowd and jogs to his designated room. As he enters the room, he is greeted by Paul and Law. 

"Steve! You did it!" Law exclaims. 

"I mean, we really expected you to win, you know. You're Steve Fox!" Paul playfully slaps Steve's back. "A three-way split by the way, just like we promised!" 

Steve accidentally drops one of his gloves and picks it up. "No, no, split it amongst yourse-" 

A man who works as a guard in the arena suddenly swings the door open. "Paul Phoenix. You're up next." 

Paul and Law then walk towards the exit while thanking Steve. "Oh Steve, don't forget that we'll celebrate with pizza later!" Law says and with that, the guard closed the door, leaving Steve alone in his room. 

Steve sits down on the vanity and chugs down the water that was placed on top of the drawer. Wiping his sweat with the towel that has been provided for him, he leans back on his chair and heavily breathes. He stays like that for a good 3 minutes and proceeds to take a shower in the shower room. 

He got out of the shower, put on his go-to clothing, runs his fingers through his hair to kind of slick it back, and makes his way to his designated room. Down the hallway, he sees that the door of his room is wide open. Slowly walking towards it, he hears a pair of feet shuffling. He takes a peek of who has just entered his room and sees his ginger friend slowly walking around the room, clearly looking for Steve.  Steve crouches and starts to slowly and quietly walk behind Hwoarang, and just when Steve was about to surprise him, Hwoarang takes a huge step back, his calf accidentally hitting Steve's head, causing both of them to lose balance and fall on the ground. 

Hwoarang, getting ready to yell, turns to to see what he just hit, only to find Steve on the floor as well. Hwoarang quickly sits up. "Jesus fucking christ, Steve! The hell was that for?" 

Steve turns his head to Hwoarang and starts giggling uncontrollably, still lying on the floor. Hwoarang gets on his knees next to Steve and playfully throws soft punches all over Steve while Steve weakly tries to block them. "You- bastard- scared- me-" Hwoarang tries to prevent himself from smiling while punching his friend. 

"The way you stumbled! That was hilarious!" Steve says through giggles. Using his forearm, Steve managed to block the soft punch that Hwoarang was about to land on his face and grabs both of Hwoarang's wrists swiftly. Hwoarang tries to shake Steve's hands off of him but felt too weak from giggling. Steve, still having a firm grip on Hwoarang's wrists, sits up straight, making both of them sit directly in front of each other. Hwoarang stops trying to shake off Steve's wrists. The pair look at each other with stern faces, clearly trying to keep it that way, but fail. They both started laughing again. Hwoarang thrusts his fist, almost hitting Steve's chest, and Steve lets go of both his wrists. The two boys's laughter then fades away. 

Their legs are leaning on each other, hands both placed on their own knees. Steve noticed that the back of their hands were ever so slightly resting on each other.

"So," Hwoarang starts. "You won, huh?"

"Yeah.. I didn't see that coming, to be honest." 

Hwoarang shakes his head. "Gah, you're way too humble." Hwoarang says with a hand motion that indictes that he is dismissing Steve's unnecessary humility. "You're a prodigal boxer, what do you expect? To lose against some rookie-" 

"Okay don't go that far now, Hwoarang. He was far from being a rookie. He was a good match, to be honest. T'was a rewarding experience."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you still beat his ass either way." Hwoarang smiles and holds Steve's shoulder. "Wanna go to my place and, I don't know, celebrate? With some soju, maybe?" Hwoarang suggests. Steve remembered that he will be celebrating with Law and Paul.

"Actually, Law said that he'll be treating us some pizza. It will just be the 3 of us, unless you wanna come join us?" 

Hwoarang take his hand off of Steve's shoulder and reads the time on his watch. "I'll see. Master Baek told me that I'll be training later, so there's that," 

Steve slightly pouts and shrugs. "Oh well. Some other time then." Steve says. "I was thinking that celebrating with more people would be better, especially with you. Since you're, well, my closest friend." 

"Aww Stevie boy doesn't have any other friends," Hwoarang says in a high pitched voice and pouts.  Steve chuckles at that. 

"I would have celebrated with my mom if she wasn't busy," Steve sighs. "I miss her sometimes. She's just out there doing some shady business perhaps." 

Hwoarang reaches out to Steve's head and rubs it, a few drops of water going on every direction due to Steve's damp hair. Hwoarang smiles at Steve sympathetically. 

"That's why we should celebrate your victory together very soon. You don't get to meet up often with your mom, so I'll try to fill in for her even though the feeling of your mother's presence would be much better." Hwoarang says. Steve could not help but smile at the thought of Hwoarang coming over his flat every now and then just to spend time together. 

"I-i- hm, that probably was a dumb idea, never mind that-" Hwoarang stutters while Steve waves his hand around, stopping Hwoarang from continuing his sentence.

"No, it sounds like a great idea. No worries." Steve reassures Hwoarang. When Hwoarang opened his mouth to say something about how sarcastic Steve sounded, Steve clasps his hand over Hwoarang's mouth to shut him up. "Seriously, I'd love that." 

Hwoarang squints at Steve and nods. Steve takes his hand off of Hwoarang's face. "Okay, if you say so.." Hwoarang says. "Just tell me if you need anything. You already know: just hit me up any time! That is, if I'm not training." 

"Of course, of course." Steve runs his fingers through his hair and breaks eye contact with Hwoarang. 

Hwoarang touches Steve's free hand and softly strokes it. "You're hand's so cold!" Hwoarang points out. 

"Well I did just take a shower," Steve says. Steve flips his hand so that Hwoarang would instead be stroking his palm. Steve looks at Hwoarang and pressed his lips together. He watched as Hwoarang knelt and bent over Steve's head. Hwoarang gently holds Steve's head and, leaning closer to his hair, inhales the scent of the shampoo that Steve used. Hwoarang delicately circles his thumbs against Steve's temples and buries his face onto Steve's head.

"You smell so good," Hwoarang says, sentence muffled. Steve places his hands on Hwoarang's hips. Hwoarang's hand trailed down to Steve's ears and gently rubs Steve's ear lobe between his thumb and forefinger. Steve felt Hwoarang breathing onto his head. Steve stretches his legs and slightly parts them, giving way to Hwoarang's leg that has been crushing Steve's knee. Hwoarang relaxes into the position that they have shifted into. 

Hwoarang horizontally rubs his face into Steve's head and caresses his nape, sending shivers down Steve's spine. Steve looks up at Hwoarang, their faces almost touching each other. 

"What are you doing?" Steve giggles. 

"I don't know..." Hwoarang replies. "I just- you- your hair smells good, alright. Felt tempted to just bury my face in it."  

"Oh, I see. It's-" 

"And it relaxes me," Hwoarang's voice softens. "Your damp blonde hair, the softness of your nape, your presence..." Hwoarang trails off and visibly gets flustered. Steve gasps. 

"You're-"

"What? I'm what?" Hwoarang hurriedly asks, furrowing his brows and tilting his head to the side. 

Steve pokes Hwoarang's cheek. "blushing?"

Hwoarang's eyes widened at that and pinches his ear. His ear (not face) feeling warmer than usual between his fingers was an indication that he really was blushing so he turns his face away from Steve, hiding his face behind his own shoulder. 

"What the fuck! I don't- I-" Hwoarang stammers and covers one side of his face while his other hand is still resting on Steve's nape. Steve tugs at the hand that is covering Hwoarang's face but it wouldn't budge. "Steve I swear to god if you look-" 

"Hwoarang," Steve says in a calming manner and stops tugging at Hwoarang's hand to hold it instead. Steve keeps his gaze fixed on Hwoarang. Hwoarang also holds Steve's hand but still doesn't look at Steve until Steve lets go of his hand to place his fingers on Hwoarang's cheek, gently pushing his face to Steve's direction. Hwoarang glanced down his hip and sees Steve's hand resting there. He looks back at Steve who was now tenderly stroking Hwoarang's cheek with his thumb. Hwoarang then places his free hand on Steve's shoulder and languidly moves closer to Steve. Steve embraces Hwoarang's waist, making Hwoarang take a quick breath. 

"You're pretty when you're relaxed," Steve admired. Hwoarang was unsure of how to respond to that, so he simply looks up and down Steve's sharp facial features which beautifully clashed with his soft expression. Hwoarang presses his lips together and deeply inhales. He relaxes his lips and continues to observe Steve's features without shame. 

Steve's thumb trails over Hwoarang's lips and down his chin. Hwoarang's heart is pounding at this point, and he's trying his best to look calm. Steve notices how much Hwoarang's pupils dilated when he softly pulled Hwoarang's face closer to his. 

Noses barely touching, eye contact breaking, breaths shortening.

"Steve?" Hwoarang whispers. 

"May I?" Steve slightly withdraws.

Hwoarang nods and leans in closer. They were so close to each other that Steve's vanilla-scented fragrance almost got Hwoarang in a daze. Hwoarang felt Steve's hot breath hit him from his chin down his neck. Through his lashes, Hwoarang looks at Steve eyes and suddenly his lips have been brushed by a feather-like mass. Wanting more contact with Steve's lips which were like freshly split open figs, he closes his eyes and presses his own lips on the other's. Softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made him cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. Hwoarang pulls away from Steve's lips. He lowers his body so that Steve would not have to incline his neck any longer. With passion and curiosity surging through Hwoarang's lips, Hwoarang places his hands on Steve's shoulders and suddenly their lips clash against each other once again. 

Steve embraces Hwoarang's waist and pulls Hwoarang's torso closer to his. They continue to kiss one another with restrained vigor, avoiding to give in to the temptation of slipping one's tongue into the other's mouth. Steve really did not want to rush this; there is so much time in the world. He did not hold on to Hwoarang as if he'll be slipping away from him any time soon for he trusted that Hwoarang won't leave so abruptly. 

Hwoarang pulls away and buries his head on Steve's shoulder, breathing onto his neck. He feels Steve's fingers combing through his hair causing him to languidly slump into Steve body. He quietly hums through Steve's soothing strokes and returns the favour by running his thumb and index finger vertically on Steve's nape. 

"I feel like I'm the actual winner here, Steve." Hwoarang says, slightly tickling Steve with his lips that smoothly glided on Steve's neck.

"There was never competition, though." Steve smiles and felt Hwoarang cling on him tighter.


End file.
